


The hated night

by ChiShibuya



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome always had one thought...one fact she clung to with every inch of her mind. Sesshomaru hated humans..but now she's even questioning that. Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hated night

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or anything relating to any anime! This ship is cute...so I write. Enjoy! -Chi

It wa something simple that had her nerves grinding, Inuyasha was being his usual dickish self.   
"Without me you would die Kagome! You should be glad I don't drop you off somewhere Wench!"   
That is what drew Kagome over the edge, normally she wouldn't be so angry but she had a long, exhausting day. Oh no, she wouldn't deal with his shit today. "Sit!"  
A loud crack was heard and suddenly a ten foot deep hole appeared where the half-Inu Yokai had been. She didn't even bother to look back she picked a random direction and stomped off, knowing it was a bad choice when Sangi, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara left her with that...that jerk! She groaned as she thought about his words the anger churning within her mind serving only to piss her off further. She found herself in some clearing, she had been so angry she found herself lost. She looked up seeing smoke curling against the chilly night sky. 

She followed that smoke and found herself facing a long mane of silver hair. She was quiet, she felt her heart sink a single word slipping past her chilled lips. "Seshomaru?"

The being turned around, staring at the young Miko. Behind him, Jaken was fussing over a sleeping Rin. Sesshomaru reached his hand out silently pushing the young woman away from the camp site, when they were out of both human and yokai hearing he spoke, moreso growled. "Why are you doing here Kagome?"

She paused realizing he had used her actual name instead of the usual 'Inuyasha's wench or Miko'. She sighed looking at the icy golden eyes. "I didn't mean to walk into your camp site, Inuyasha made me angry and I took a walk."

He seemed to accept that, yet he drove his hand forward cupping her chin, he always had a spot for this woman tonight was the full moon. Tonight, he wouldn't let her go. "I can understand the irritation. Kagome, why don't you travel with us tonight?"

She stood stiff for a moment enjoying his almost gentle touch. "Just...for tonight..."

He seemed happy with that response and drew out a long finger pointing toward the east. "There is a hot spring in that direction if you wish to bathe."

"I would like that thanks." She felt slightly awkward with his...kind actions but she began to walk anyways finding the bubbling water as he said. It was then she noticed he was right beside her.

He didn't look at her as he stared at the sky. "This is just so you don't get attacked, don't worry bathe in peace."

She quelled a protest, shedding her clothes before slipping into the hot water hissing as it burnt her skin slightly. She leaned back, her hair floating around her shoulders in the blissfully heated water. 

Sesshomaru dared to look at the woman, noticing that in the moonlight she looked like a celestial nymph whose mission was to enrapture and snare men human, and yokai alike. He trampled a growl that swirled within his chest, though he allowed it on e her eyes focused on him. "Kagome." He said her name with reverence as if it were something sacred, something he cherished above all else. 

She held her breath, staring at him, her mind barely registering when he began to shed his clothing. Her mind kicked back into her memories, of all the time she had used her fingers thinking of him trying to imagine how his tongue might feel. She moaned at the very thought, her fingers drifting to trace a familiar path from her clit to her aching core. She rolled her hips as she watched him sink into the water beside her. She gasped when she felt his thumb join her wandering index finger that caressed her hyper-sensitive clit.

He watched her reaction, a smirk on hid pale lips. He felt her quiver, as her body begged for the release it desired. He could smell the desire that wafted of her skin. He brought his mouth to the apex where her shoulder and neck met, sinking the fangs into the soft skin.

Fuck! She muttered to herself, he bit her! Yet, it felt so good it sent her nerves tingling and she rocked her hips bringing herself closer to cunning and yet, he ripped his damn hand away!

He moved his hands to her hips guiding her wet, heated core over his throbbing dick, he really couldn't wait anymore the strain of waiting was starting to hurt. He knew he was bigger than a human so he wrapped his arms around the young woman, sinking slowly into her clenching core.

It was so different from her toys and her fingers it hurt! She placed her teeth to his shoulders biting down as he settled himself in her pulsing cavern, the pain nearly making her cry.

He frowned, growling at the bite as he slowly pumped himself in and out until she wailed out her pleasure. He felt his beast emerge and he plunged into the young woman, using the water to his advantage he moved freely with his yokai speed and strength.

She couldn't stop the screams ripping apart her throat. She moved quicker, pushing het hips into his own until she felt like she was going to faint. She grew light headed as he pounded away displacing the hot spring water and then everything paused. She screamed, he howled, then she promptly fainted.

He held the young woman smirking at the fact she had passed out, he slid from her depths and began to clean himself before starting on her battered, bruised and marked body. She didn't stir even when he lapped at the wounds he had left. Next time maybe he would show her what it really meant to fuck a demon but for now, he would let her rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this feel free to leave a comment or kudos to let me know how I did!


End file.
